


¡Por el amor a Palutena!

by XmarkZX



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Mortal God relationship, Multi, Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmarkZX/pseuds/XmarkZX
Summary: One Shot de Super Smash Bros Ultimate con los Belmont conociendo a un nuevo cazador en el linaje.





	¡Por el amor a Palutena!

Los Belmont han visto cosas raras en sus aventuras que cualquier persona con poco conocimiento del tema los tomarían por locos y no les creerían, bueno al menos en los 1476 y 1691 allá en Europa, un castillo que es la forma física del caos, cultos oscuros que quieren erradicar a su propia especie, que un vampiro tenga relaciones con una humana y dieran luz a un niño... Cuartos que rotan y mucho más pero no se comparaba con lo que veían en el campo de entrenamiento.  
En el campo trasero de la mansión se hallaba un niño de pelo verde con una réplica de las vestimentas de Simon Belmont, solo que de color blanco y rojo, portando un látigo en lo que peleaba contra el ángel a servicios de Palutena, Pit, en una pelea de entrenamiento.  
Dirán por seguro ¿Qué es lo raro aquí? Es solo un niño, posiblemente un Belmont obviamente, que entrena con Pit para probar que es digno de ser un Belmont. No, estarían completamente equivocados si alguien dijera eso ya que eso no es lo raro aquí.  
Sino es que el niño ha sido capaz de realizar técnicas, como puedo poner en palabras simples... Espera si. ¡Realizó ataques divinos que solo un dios puede realizar y los Belmont no son dioses solo simples mortales que tuvieron fortuna de obtener magia y tener sangre Belnades para realizar hechizos!  
Y que se parece mucho a este solo, como ya se dijo, con armadura de un color diferente, ojos verdes y pelo verde.  
Hablando de este, miraba al pequeño con la boca abierta al igual que sus ancestros y descendientes por ver el gran poder del chamaco.  
El Belmont fundador, Leon Belmont, fue quien decidió romper el hielo ante el silencio que había. -Simon, no te importaría explicarnos cómo llegó este niño a la mansión-  
El mencionado estaba tratando de formular su respuesta, pero la presencia del niño no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. -Yo... Yo en realidad no sé cómo llegó aquí, me encontraba almorzando para ir al gimnasio cuando escuché ruidos de combate y fui a ver lo que pasaba-  
-Y por eso nos llamaste- Inquirió Christopher recibiendo respuesta de su descendiente de 1690.  
Julius aviso de unos proyectiles dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cada uno de ellos se agacharon para evitar el ataque que mandó el pequeño niño al ángel.  
-Eso estuvo cerca- Comento Trevor parandose después que los proyectiles cesarán, los demás volvieron a parar solo para escuchar el sonido de algo romperse acompañado de un quejido por cierto Belmont con más edad. -¿Te encuentras bien anciano?-  
El mencionado se rectifico la espalda, escuchando otro traqueo de huesos de la espalda de este, ante de responderle a su ancestro. -Metete una botella de vino en el ano Trevor y si estoy bien-  
-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al tema en cuestión- Sugirió Soleiyu para detener una posible pelea, además no quería que ese niño los escuchará maldecir y se aprendiera todas.  
Le dieron la razón al chico e hicieron como sugirió el hijo de Christopher, está vez Juste fue el quien habló -Continuando con el tema... Ese niño es Belmont, sin duda alguna, pero las habilidades que demuestra no son Belnades y no recuerdo verlo en ningún libro de la biblioteca de la Casa Belmont-  
-¿Richter?- Llamo Simon al cazador de vestimentas azules para ver si sabía de un Belmont con pelo verde en su época. Pero la respuesta fue un no -Perdóname Simon no hay registros de un Belmont así en los registros, ni de ese tono de pelo y habilidades como esa hasta puedo afirmar que sobrepasa a Julius-  
El cazador con vestimentas de bárbaro solo pudo suspirar y echarle un ojo al pequeño, había algo en ese niño que no le cuadraba y hacían sentirlo de otra manera extraña.  
Miraba atentamente sus movimientos; latigazos, hacha, agua bendita, cruz, el niño era bueno y mostraba ese mismo espíritu que tenía a su edad después de escuchar las historias de sus ancestros que se probaba a el mismo para estar a la altura de Leon, Sonia, Trevor y Christopher.  
Ese cabello verde... -¡Angelic Wings!- Detrás de él se formaron unas alas de luz que eran idénticas a las de...  
-¿¡No puede ser!?- Exclamó el Belmont después de acertar con la respuesta, y no se lo creía en lo más mínimo a pesar que si fuera posible.  
Sonia lo trajo de regreso a este mundo al que pertenece con una cachetada que se sonó con un eco -¡Simon! ¿Que te pasa? Te pusiste más pálido que Gabriel-  
El mencionado Belmont hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sonia.  
Richter decidió hacer lo mismo que su ancestro y mirar fijamente al niño que le estaba propinando que paliza al pobre ángel del Skyworld, pelo verde, en su cabeza estaba pasando un recuerdo de algo que pasó dos noches atrás.  
-Oh dios mío... – Susurro poniéndose igual de pálido que Simon al darse cuenta de quién era el niño.  
Los otros Belmont estaban impacientes, a excepción de Leon y Juste, al no estar recibiendo respuesta de dos de los cuatro máximos exponentes de todo el Clan y del que el Clan Sharpknife está basado. -Abuelo puedo ver que sabes la respuesta, solo dinos de quién es el hijo-  
Simon y Richter se miraron y el primero solo trago fuerte para que dijera la respuesta de todo esto. -Veran... Dos noches atrás...- -¡Simon!-  
Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz que llamó al cazador y cara de los Belmont, pelo verde y vestimentas griegas al igual que ese aura que emanaba auras divinos como los de ese niño. La diosa de la luz, Palutena.  
Que estaba abrazando al cazador de vampiros que se estaba poniendo rojo como la sangre, puede lidiar con Drácula y su horda de monstruos pero sentimientos y relaciones no es su mayor característica y en especial si era al frente de alguien o varias personas.  
-Puedo ver que ya conociste a tu hijo- Dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera la manera más normal de iniciar una conversación. Algo que mayoría de los Belmont tomo por sorpresa.  
-¿¡Hijo!?- -¡Yey! Soy tatara tatara abuelo antes de tiempo ¡Wuhu!- -¡Hola mamá!- Este último dijo al notar la presencia de su madre después de hacer un poderoso ataque que mandó al probé ángel que no vuela a volar.  
-¡Nunca aprendí a como leeeeeeeeeeeer!-  
-Yo voy por el- Dijo Megaman pasando cerca y viendo lo que le pasó a Pit. -No será necesario Rock- Con un toque de su bastón al suelo la figura de Pit desapareció para volver aparecer al frente de Megaman... Solo que terminó chocando con este y dándose tremendo golpe con la pared.  
-Gracias por cuidar y cumplir los deseos de mi hijo Pit- Agradeció Palutena al ángel que seguía adolorido por el combate que tuvo -Estoy a sus servicios Lady Palutena...-  
-Alguien llame al Doctor Light... –  
Cuando la pequeña escena terminó, el niño corrió hacia su madre para que ella lo cargará entre sus brazos.  
-¡Diosa Palutena puede explicarnos que coños está pasando!- Exigió Trevor olvidando que ya ni sabe que demonios era lo que pasaba.  
Ella mantenía una sonrisa y con un movimiento de su dedo el cazador con la cicatriz empezó a ser estrangulado en los testículos. Que se puso de rodillas y se sujetaba donde se le era ahorcado, hasta se le podía ver una lágrima en el ojo, -Ya deja mis testículos por favor-  
-~¿Cómo se dice “Trefy”~- -Puta solo Sypha me puede llamar así...- -¡~oh~! Pensé que no te gustaba ese apodo, pero si no quieres decir la palabra pues yo… - -¡Por favor deja de ahorcar mis testículos Lady Palutena, diosa de la luz!- Y lo soltó dejando que recuperará el aire.  
Todos los Belmont, hombres, miraban espantados a la diosa por lo que le aconteció a “Trefy” y a sus “Trefys” a dedo de Palutena por maldecir al frente del pequeño. -Je, se la tenía merecido- Fue lo único que dijo Sonia al ver el estado de su hijo.  
Como siempre Leon tuvo que tomar valor en este tipo de situación, aunque se mantenía a una distancia de la peli verde, ante el estado “petrificado” de sus descendientes -Disculpe a mi descendiente Lady Palutena, pero puede explicarnos el porqué dijo que ese niño es hijo de Simon-  
Volteando a ver al primer Belmont empezó a explicarle. -Eres muy caballeroso Leon, bueno eres caballero de todos modos, pero Palutena basta y en cuanto a mi pequeño es muy simple de explicar-  
-Simon necesito que me prestes algo de dinero, los chicos y yo decidimos ir a Tappers pero no me alcanza para pagar lo míooo...- Richter entro al cuarto que estaba de la lado al suyo para ver si le prestaba algo de dinero hasta que vio algo que no se vería venir.  
Simon lo estaba haciendo con Palutena en la cama.  
-¡Richter!– Exclamó en sorpresa Simon ante la entrada de su descendiente a su cuarto sin avisar.  
-¡~AAAHHHHHHHHHHH~!- Palutena soltó un gran orgasmo al sentir como Simon depositaba sus semillas dentro de la diosa.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos cazadores de vampiros ante esta situación, y que Palutena siguiera no ayudaba mucho que digamos -... Veré si Kirby me presta algo...-  
-No les dije porque eso es personal y no quería incomodar a nadie- Terminó de explicar Richter a los demás, a excepción de Soleiyu al cual su padre le pidió que fuera a jugar con los demás, de lo que sucedió noches atrás entre ella y Simon.  
-Eso tiene sentido- Dijo Julius procesando todo lo que contó Richter a petición de Palutena al darle pereza de contarla ella misma. -Simon y Palutena lo hicieron esa noche, pero eso no explica cómo el niño nació antes de tiempo y porque parece tener cuatro-  
-Cinco de hecho-  
-Además que no sería un tabú que una diosa y un ser mortal dieran luz a un pequeño híbrido- Inquirió Gabriel cuestionando como fue eso posible al ser completamente diferentes por así decirlo. Claro no toma en cuenta a Alucard ser hijo de un vampiro y una humana al ser un caso distinto al de Simon y Palutena.  
Ella no se mostraba muy feliz con tanta pregunta como esa, y tan continuas, -cuídame a Moisés- Le paso Moisés a Simon para que lo cargará entre sus brazos, dejando confundido a Simon mucho más de lo estaba como los habitantes de las villas con sus pistas mal traducidas que le daban. -¡Papi!-  
-¡UGH!- Tan tierno que su ternura le apuñaló de la misma manera que Drácula le apuñaló esa herida en su estómago que maldijo en su primer combate.  
-Toda pregunta que hacen ustedes ni se acerca a lo que uno esperaría de conocidos “¿Cuantos años tiene?”, “se parece mucho a ti y a Simon” “¿que lindura como se llama?, “Sera un buen Belmont, puedo verlo”, “Ese niño es increíble, mira lo que puede hacer” pero no solo se interesan en como le di luz y estoy segura que preguntarán si estos les va a afectar a ustedes tres- Reclamaba la diosa a los Belmont que se sentían siendo regañados por sus madres, Juste, Richter y Julius revisaron sus cuerpos para confirmar si no había ningún cambio o si se sentían bien.  
-Se te olvidó mencionar que tan jodida podría estar la línea del tiempo-  
-Discúlpenos, pero es la primera vez que pasó algo como eso en nuestro clan y queremos ser precavidos- Terminó disculpándose Leon por todos de lo ocurrido con la aparición de Moisés, buen nombre por cierto recibiendo un gracias por parte de la diosa. -Pero encuentro extraño ese detalle que Moisés luzca como un niño de cinco años y tan solo pasarán dos noches-  
-Oh tonto pequeño Leon, estoy cuidando de mi pequeño por mi futuro yo de cinco años en el futuro- Contesto en un tono bastante casual para algo que tomaría por sorpresa a cualquiera, bueno al menos tenía lógica al no conocer hechizos que aceleren el proceso de crecimiento.  
Solo de rejuvenecimiento o crecimiento, al igual que otros hechizos vulgares que no quieren pensar.  
-Sonaste bastante casual para algo que sorprendería a cualquier persona común- Cuestionó el cazador mago de pelos blancos y plateado, el comportamiento de la diosa que dedujo una posible verdad que ella oculte. -Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que tú “futuro” te entrega tu pequeño y dudo que haya sido el mismo Moisés-  
-Vaya Juste, deberías retirarte del trabajo de cazador y volverte detective como Sherlock Holmes- Se río un poco ante su pequeña broma dirigida al cazador, que no lo mostraba pero le sonaba interesante a pesar de tener más interés en acomodación de cuarto y diseño de interiores. -Me atrapaste, digamos que ya he tenido niños con otros dos mortales-  
-¿Link?- Héroe del Twilight del torneo anterior y el Héroe Salvaje en este después del anuncio de que TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ.  
-Si, el, para ser un mortal, era como bestia del ocaso…- Richter interrumpió a la diosa. -Sabemos que Simon te hacía sentir en el cielo, creo que no es necesario que nos cuente esa parte-  
Con un Hmm y de brazos cruzados frunciendo el seño susurro que ya retiraba todo lo dicho al Belmont azul. -Como sea, no iba a dejar que todas se divirtieran con él y me uní. Los dioses tienen derecho de divertirse cuando se les de la gana- Además que era una perfecta manera de cobrarle a Hylia y Nayru por lo que hicieron en esa reunión milenios atrás.  
-Jeje. El truco de la interrupción siempre funciona- Oh genial había usado a Richter para que Simon bajará la guardia y no lo sacará a tiempo, justo como uso a Zelda con el héroe de su época aunque con Wild no hubo necesidad de ello.  
Una explosión salió del cuarto de Link, el de Breath of the Wild, poco tiempo después se pudo ver al Hyliano sosteniendo un pañal solo para caer desmayado al suelo de su cuarto. Mientras un bebé volaba encima de este.  
-Es del futuro o...-  
-No ese si es natural, y hablando de naturaleza, no pienses que va hacer problemático Moisés cuando nazca mi querido Simon, el problemático es el de Viridi- Le aseguró a Simon comparando a Moisés con el de Viridi que da más problemas que un malcriado.  
Cómo pasa mucho tiempo con su madre en su mundo, está le ha pasado el odio a los mortales que tiene y lo ha hecho en parte bélico, gracias al cielo posee la sangre de un héroe que es recto y sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal.  
-Porque me recuerda a cierto bastardo híbrido que conozco- Dijo Trevor recibiendo un pequeño codazo de Richter para que no siguiera diciendo esas palabras al frente de Moisés.  
Moisés estaba colgando del brazo derecho de su padre haciendo ejercicio contando hasta cuánto hacia, el Belmont se estaba riendo por lo inocente que se veía su hijo semi dios que ya no sabía porque se preocupó bastante cuando lo vio. -¿Que dices Moisés, tenemos un combate entre padre e hijo después de comer algo delicioso en Kirby's Café?-  
El chico se bajó del brazo para asentir y le pidiera que lo cargará, Simon se rio para luego agacharse para que Moisés se subiera a su espalda al hacerle de caballo.  
La diosa decidió acompañar a su “amante”/ “novio #3”/ no esposo al café de Kirby en la plaza central al lado este. -Yo te acompaño querido Simy- los dos partieron de la mansión despidiéndose de los demás por el resto del día.  
-Quiero pollo de pared- Pedía el niño arriba de su padre por su plato preferido y el de cualquier Belmont que ha pasado por Castlevania cuando se siente con energías bajas.  
-Todo un Belmont de sangre pura, Drácula deseara jamás haber hecho una guerra contra la humanidad con este Belmont- Decía Simon riéndose del pequeño, que más tendrá Moisés en su arsenal para hacerlo reír a él y a Palutena.  
-Por lo que me he contado, tiene tu maña de ser arrogante algunas veces, tu manera de caminar romper todas las antorchas de mi templo y hacer el moonwalk en cualquier escalera, tarareando tu tema, oh casi se me olvidaba que camina de la misma manera que tú lo haces- Comento recordando todas las anécdotas que se contó e imaginándose todas sus “aventuras” que le obligó a Pit en participar por ser órdenes de su hijo y ella.  
Solo espera que pueda ser buena madre como lo es de diosa con tantos niños en su templo.  
-... Acaso dijiste niños- - _~Oh mi cazador de la noche~_ \- Respondió jugando con Simon y se le acercara a su oído para susurrarle algo, que de una vez salieron aquellas palabras de sus labios le pusieron la piel de vampiro.  
- _~Que te hace pensar que Moisés fue el único que tuvimos~_ -  
Ella solo lo besó en los labios mientras en el fondo la mansión de los peleadores fuera destruida por un árbol gigante eléctrico para que fuera erradicado con una gran cruz hecha de luz y acompañada de un triángulo del mismo elemento.  
En estos momentos quiere ser arrasado por una oleada de cabezas de Medusa ahora mismo...

_**~¿Fin...?~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Extra 1.
> 
> Los Belmont y los que estaban cerca del área, Mario, Samus, Megaman, Pit y Joker, el nuevo que apenas acabo de llegar, salieron de sus refugios después del evento que acontecieron los chamacos de la Diosa de la Luz, junto a los de la Naturaleza y el Rayo, destruyeran la mansión por completo... Otra vez...  
> -¿Todos se encuentran bien?- Pregunto el fontanero tosiendo un poco por el polvo que se levantó por la explosión.  
> -Si, me encuentro- -Sistemas corriendo al 100%- -Siento que me voy a tener que jubilar antes de tiempo si esto sigue así- -He vivido peores...-  
> -Le he dicho a esa de Palutena que use protección o evite el embarazo con sus poderes o algo así para evitar que cosas como está ocurran, pero no sigue cogiendo con Link y ahora viene por Simon- Reclamo la caza recompensas sabiendo de quien era la responsable, primero con Link en el torneo pasado para luego ir por el salvaje descendiente de este y ahora por el legendario cazador de vampiros.  
> Niños con tanto poder son un lío difícil de combatir por el poco sentido de responsabilidad que tienen por estos. -Te entiendo, cuando Sophie nació quemó toda una pradera cerca de la casa- Dijo Trevor al haber pasado por lo mismo cuando Sypha dio luz a la mayor de los tres.  
> -Asumo que los de Viridi y Phosphora eran los problemáticos- Inquirió Christopher al saber que es imposible que los de Palutena con el héroe del Twilight eran los más maduros y responsables del grupo.  
> El nuevo peleador de Persona se acercó quitándose un poco de polvo de su vestimenta para que le confirmarán algo. -La madre de los pequeños es a la que llaman Palutena, ¿es hermosa?-  
> -Sabes que ella es un diosa y te puede dar problemas con no sé cuántos bebés que puedan salir del medio de la nada-  
> -Esa es la mejor-  
> Todos hicieron un facepalm al ver que se iba unir otro al pequeño grupo de la diosa y sus pretendientes para hacerles la vida imposible en la mansión con tanto mocoso corriendo en los pasillos, y destruyéndola, todo el día.  
> -No le veo nada de malo, hasta los dioses pueden divertirse cuando se les plazca- Escucharon un voz en el área, una que cierto ángel reconocía y no quería oír. -Hasta me estaba divirtiéndome con la miseria de Pitty como niñera y la destrucción de la mansión, clásico-  
> Hades...  
> Nadie decía nada al no querer ni hablar con el dios, pues ya ni querían hablar de nada relacionado con dioses, niños y futuro en lo general.  
> -Aguafiestas, y yo quería conversar con ustedes las posibilidades de que las rosas con espinas que llamó Medusa y Pandora llegarán a tener descendencia pues imagínense el caos y destrucción que harían al tener sangre de las mejores especies de guerreros y de otros mundos... ¡Oh esperen, si tienen desde el último torneo!-  
> Ay mierda... Cerca de los estadios pasaba del peor tipo de caos posible con cierto descendiente que tenía un corte similar a serpientes, espera si eran serpientes.  
> -Trevor pásame una cerveza por favor- Pidió Leon a su descendiente y crean que no era el único.
> 
> Extra 2.
> 
> Simon estaba saliendo de la oficina de los superiores, si se le podía llamar a él “Simon” con el cambio que hicieron.  
> Estaba en su versión de Chronicles, el diseño de Ayami Kojima con el pelo rojo, no era que no le gustaba del todo algunos si le gustaba pero a mí me gusta más el diseño de bárbaro por lo épico que se vio en su tráiler de presentación y espero que se vea a sí en caso que vaya a ver una temporada sobre el Castlevania original en la serie de Netflix.  
> Solo para agregar a los que le gustan el diseño pelirrojo, me gustan sus guantes.  
> Al menos no está sufriendo el castigo del Link de Twilight Princess que debe de permanecer como un lobo con correa y permita que lo traten como un perro.  
> -¿Quien es un buen chico? Tú lo eres- Midna se hallaba acariciando a su héroe en forma de bestia con un collar en su cuello con su nombre en la placa, solo que le estaba gruñendo.  
> Pero su cola estaba decía otra cosa.
> 
> Extra 3
> 
> Una anécdota ridícula para alegrar el ambiente en la noche en este bosque de un reino post-apocalíptico después de un combate agridulce.  
> En su familia le han contado sobre una “Sharpknife” diferente a todos los demás, decían que era de otro mundo por la madre.  
> Era atlética y ágil, al igual que su tono de piel era muy pálido que se cubría la cara con una capucha al pensar que podrían confundirla con un monstruo de las sombras.  
> Ella no usaba espada ni escudo, su método de atacar era muy raro para la época pues dicen que viene de un mundo más avanzado, atacaba con ejercicios de cuerpo.  
> -Detente ahí, es demasiado mala que ni quiero escuchar cómo termina- Interrumpió el Rito el cuento del caballero valeroso, solo fue hacer de guardia para evitar tener que escucharla si alguno de sus compañeros quería oírla hasta el final.


End file.
